Crowded Train Ride
by SlowUpdater
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki and Hanako Shinozaki (My Oc) end up on a crowded train, Hence the title. Being stuck in a tight space with breast in his face will Ichigo give into his need or simple wait it out?


So I re-read Train Ride and was not happy so I chose to make a different one, Here's the new version.

Some of the things may not exist in bleach..But I really can careless!

Oh and Hanako is Ichigo's girlfriend...If you couldn't guess automaticly, And have a writing assignment to do.

Also this may count as MA for some...Just to be safe.

-Karakura High School-6:00pm.

Ichigo let out a sigh as he stood there outside of the girl's locker room, Hanako had basketball practice today and he promised he would go over her house today so they can complete their writing assignment as well as spend sometime together.

Which meant he had to watch her run around in a tight and small outfit and get sweaty for about 3 hours,So his current situation wasn't all that great as his pants have been painfully tight since the beginning.

"Gomen'nasai, Kurosaki. I didn't think practice would take that long."Hanako said coming out wearing her school uniform, Which was the short gray skirt black shoes, A white button up shirt with some buttons undone and a gray waist coat vest.

"It's fine, Ready to go?"He asked hoping to get out of the cold.

"Yeah."And with that the two began to walk to the train station.

-At the train station-

It took about 10 minutes to reach the train station, The two arrived just in time to catch the train. But there was a problem. Instead of a expected empty train, The train was filled and crowded. The two were able to squeeze in but it placed them in a interesting position.

Hanako had her breast pressed against Ichigo's chest while her back was against the door, As Ichigo had his hands against the door above her as he towered her somewhat. "...Maybe we should have walked."Hanako said as she tired to breath.

"Isn't the train the only way to your house?"

"That's..True."She said. "I didn't expect the train to be crowded...It's usually empty at this time."She said as she shifted some then added_ "I wonder if something happened.-!"She was stopped by a pair of lips touching hers, Her eyes widen for a moment but soon closed as she kissed back._

_After some tongue wrestling Ichigo pulled away for some air, Connecting their tongues were a trail of saliva. Hanako looked at Ichigo with dazed eyes as she opened her mouth to speak. "Kurosaki...Were in public-!"Her lips were captured again as Ichigo pushed up more against her as his right hand slid up her right side and grabbed onto her right breast._

_Hanako gave a small muffled moan as Ichigo began to squeeze and play with her breast not releasing her lips from the hot kiss, After sometime Ichigo pulled away from her and lowered his lips onto her neck he began to kiss and suck on her neck, But he continued his play with her chest even grabbing the other with his other hand._

_"Kurosaki..don't..leave marks."She moaned as he sucked on her neck even harder._

_"Gomen...I already did."_

_"Kurosaki!"Before she could hit him on his head he grabbed her by wrist and began to unbutton the rest of her buttons of her shirt. Blushing deeply at the sight of her wearing a black lace bra, Even though he always blushes when he sees a girl's body he smirked and allowed some of Hichigo [The white ichigo...Ya know the hollow?] personality to come through._

_"Naughty.."He purred as his hand to the front to unclip the clip infornt, He un clipped it and watched her breast bounced out infornt of him. He chuckled and his mouth latched on her right nipple while playing and twisted the other one with his fingers._

_"Kuro..Saki..Not here."She moaned as he switched the treatment, She could feel his hard erection rubbing her womanhood underneath her skirt. The movements against her breast moved to her left ear as Ichigo's hot breath hit her ear making her face heat up even more._

_"Turn around."He purred as his arms wrapped around her waist, Doing as told Hanako turned so her breast were pushed against the glass of the door. As Ichigo lifted up her skirt grinning at the sight of her plumb cheeks showing greatly in her black lace thong. "Your so naughty today."_

_"Kuro-Saki!"She moaned as Ichigo rubbed her through the fabric smiling at the liquid that began to seep through the thin fabric. "Don't...tease me~"She said thrusting against Ichigo, Ichigo groaned and smirked._

_"Now you want to do this?"He asked with a smile._

_"S-Shut up." Ichigo chuckled at the cute expression she possed, Unzipping his zipper he pulled out his large erection and began to rub Hanako's womanhood after moving the fabric. "Hurry up"Ichigo let out a groan as he slid into Hanako, Her tight walls tightening around him_

_"So, Tight."He thrust with a groan._

_After waiting for a few seconds, Ichigo began to thrust slowly into Hanako allowing her to get use to feeling. "Kurosaki...Faster" He didn't need to be told twice as he began to thrust into Hanako's hot and tight cavern harder and faster, Causing her breast to slam repeatedly into the door, Flashing the city as it went by._

_Time passed and Ichigo felt himself about to reach his limit, Grabbing Hanako by the waist he turned her so her back was against the door and her breast were bouncing between him and her. "Shinozaki...Say my name."_

_"Ah...Say mine ..first."She moaned as her arms wrapped around his neck as he repeatedly thrusted into her sweet spot._

_"Hanako...I'm gonna."She smiled as he went even faster_

_"Ichi-Ah!" Ichigo's mouth attached it's self to her neck once again, His movements didn't stop until he reached his limit. The moment he slammed into her sweet spot, He released his semen and smiled into her neck as she screamed out his name her own sinful juices mixing with his."Ichigo!" _

_After riding out their orgasms Ichigo released Hanako so she could redress herself as he zipped himself up_

-Present Time- Hanako's room-

Ichigo let a pervert grin come on to his face as some drool dripped down his chin he was still playing it all out in his head until SMACK! A hand came straight down onto his head

"Ow!"Ichigo turned away from the paper he was currently writing on, To see Hanako standing there in black bra and panties with a white silk robe her arms crossed over chest and annoyed expression on her face. Her large breast right in his face "What was that for?" He asked with a blush on his face

"Sex, On a full train?Seriously Kurosaki?"She asked now holding the paper.

"You, Know you want to try."He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"One day, I am going to rip out Hichigo from you. So he can stop taking over you."She said then smiled. "But, For right now. I'll let him give you a pervert personality."Suddenly Hanako sat on Ichigo's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That didn't make much sense."Ichigo told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Shut up and fuck me." Ichigo chuckled and slammed his lips onto hers, After sometime he pulled away.

"As you wish."

Fin!


End file.
